


on this white snow, i follow your steps

by zyximb



Series: ❄ winter collection 2018 ❄ [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Fluff, High School, Humor, M/M, Winter, pcy is a nervous lil bub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Baekhyun discovers the person who took the picture of him in the school newspaper is actually kinda cute.





	on this white snow, i follow your steps

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the prompt, [“This picture of me letting the snowflakes hit my face with my eyes closed in the forest is in the school newspaper as winner for a picture competition and you apparently took the picture, and I want an explanation… wow you have very pretty eyes.”](http://munchkinpotterhead.tumblr.com/post/168788187527)
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes !

The school newspaper was something Baekhyun never really understood. He never knew who would care enough about school events that they would want to read a paper about it. Junmyeon was quite offended when he heard this considering he’s head of the student council and was the one to suggest that they should have a school paper. 

Baekhyun got an earful from the elder about how he should start having more school spirit and it was disrespectful because the newspaper was like his baby. So there Baekhyun was, the school paper in his hand being forced to read like a child being forced to do homework. 

The first two pages were rather boring; Baekhyun resisted the urge to crumple up the article about how the drama department had a successful school play. Most people would probably call him cynical, but not everyone could have as much school spirit as Junmyeon. 

The next page had photos taken from the photography club, which peaked Baekhyun’s interest because these were way more interesting than the article about how the parking lot was under construction. 

There was a photography competition apparently, most of the pictures being of dogs in snow and couples making snow angels. None of them really stood out to him until his eyes landed on the winner’s submission. He straightened in his seat and leaned in for a closer look when he noticed it was a photo of  _ himself.  _ He was standing in the middle of the forest by the local park with his eyes closed as snowflakes fall onto his face. 

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his lips pulling into a small frown. He didn’t remember letting anyone take his picture this day. He didn’t even remember seeing anyone around that day. “What the hell?” 

“What happened?” Junmyeon asked, looking over to the other. 

“Someone took this picture of me without even asking me. That’s so fucking creepy,” he said still frowning. 

Junmyeon looked at the picture, his confused expression morphing into one of recollection. “Oh, I know who took that. It was Chanyeol! You know, the one with the big ears on the basketball team that hangs out with Sehun sometimes?” 

Baekhyun didn’t recall ever meeting someone Chanyeol before. He figured they’ve never even had a class together since he couldn’t conjure up a mental picture of the other. He knew he should probably feel flattered that a photo of him won the competition, but the whole situation felt somewhat unsettling. It felt as if this Chanyeol person, whom he had never met before, was following him around and taking photos of him in secret. 

He quickly got out of his seat and packed up his books and pens, which startled the other male. “Where are you going?” Junmyeon asked. 

“To find this Chanyeol guy and call him out for being a freaking stalker, that’s where!” 

  
  
  


###  ❄❄❄

 

Baekhyun loudly barged through the gym doors causing the entire basketball team to stop what they were doing and turn their attention to him. He probably should’ve felt embarrassed for making such a dramatic entrance, but he was Baekhyun and being dramatic was a daily occurrence for him. 

“Which one of you is Chanyeol?” he said, narrowing his eyes at all the confused boys. 

They all looked to said boy in the center of the team. Baekhyun assumed he was Chanyeol from the abashed and puzzled look on his face as he slowly walked toward the shorter. 

“I-I’m Chanyeol.” 

“This picture of me letting the snowflakes hit my face with my eyes closed in the forest is in the school newspaper as winner for a picture competition and you apparently took the picture, and I want an explanation-” Baekhyun barked at the poor boy until he realized Chanyeol was actually...cute. He was taller than Baekhyun with soft looking black hair and Junmyeon was right about him having big ears. And his  _ arms _ , god his arms looked good in that jersey.  __

The taller looked like he was panicking, his eyes wide and face flushed. He looked like a puppy that was just scolded by its owner. Baekhyun felt a bit guilty for yelling at him. 

“I-I’m so sorry!” Chanyeol confessed. “I didn’t mean to creep you out or anything. I was just walking around the forest taking pictures of birds and then I saw you and you just looked so pretty and cute in the snow and I couldn’t help but to take a picture. I thought it was just too good to let it go to waste so I decided to enter it into the competition.” 

Baekhyun looked up at him, amused that someone so big could seem so small and cute. It almost made him want to tease the taller. “Well, I don’t forgive you,” he said, feigning anger. He tried to keep a straight face and frown, but it was rather difficult when Chanyeol’s panicking got worse. He tried hard to bite back a laugh when Chanyeol’s eyes got wider and his nervous words came out in stutters and stammers. 

“But I guess I will forgive you...if you take me out on Friday,” the shorter said with a teasing grin. 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen even more, if that was even possible, and the blush on his cheeks travel up to the tips of his ears. He seemed to be frozen from the shock, which the shorter laughed loudly at. “I-Yeah of course! I-I mean you- you like me?” Chanyeol stuttered. 

Baekhyun rubbed his chin as he stared up, pretended to think as he hummed. “Hmm, maybe. Or maybe I’m just making you pay for my dinner since you took that picture without my permission,” he joked. “Either way I still want a goodnight kiss.” 

For the first time since their conversation started the taller finally smiled. It’s a big toothy, lopsided smile that had Baekhyun feeling butterflies in his stomach. He wondered why he had never noticed Chanyeol before, but damn was he glad he noticed him now. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! i wanted to do another collection like i did for valentine's day with my fav ships so yeah. i wanted to write krisho and xiubaek but i'm so burnt out on writing fluff from writing all these lmfao. the ending is not the best, but what's new lmao. anyways HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HOPE FINALS WENT WELL FOR EVERYONE STILL IN SCHOOL <3333 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
